Rosalind Gregsly
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Exactly how did Lin come to work at the bathhouse?


Rosalind Gregsly

* * *

><p>Rosalind Gregsly was a brilliant person. It was a known fact she was brilliant. She was accepted into every collage she applied to on full scholarships, she wrote papers and articles. Her social life wasn't too bad either. She had a boyfriend called Zane. Rosalind made friends with everyone she met. Everyone loved Rosalind Gregsly! Then...<p>

She just disappeared!

Zane had been with her but no one believed him. He had only left her for a few hours but, somehow, she had disappeared. Though Zane was treated like a murder suspect, he was never sent to prison. Which was good because Zane was innocent. Either way... What happened to Rosalind Gregsly?

* * *

><p>Rosalind and Zane sat in the truck as Zane drove along the rickety old forest road. Rosalind looked at the map book and the map to an animal habitat. As the truck jumped over a rock in the road, Rosalind grabbed the roof of the truck through the open window.<p>

"You sure of where we're going, Rosa?" Zane asked.

"百パーセント肯定的、ゼーン," said Rosalind, looking at the maps. (pronounced in English: Hyaku pāsento kōtei-teki, zēn).

"Uh, Rosie-Rosebud? I don't speak Japanese," said Zane, cringing.

Most people called her Rosa short for Rosalind but Zane, as her boyfriend, had the right to make-up a childish nickname for her which was Rosie-Rosebud.

"I said; 'A hundred percent positive, Zane'," said Rosalind, looking over the map then she looked up "Zane stop!" she suddenly shouted.

Zane hit the breaks and the truck skidded to a stop. The couple got out of the truck and walked forward. Just in front of the truck was a round statue with a face on the front and back. It had moss covering it and there was a large building shrouded by the trees with an arched tunnel.

"Uh, Rosa? This place creeps me out," said Zane "Let's go, sweetie,"

"Hold on, hun," said Rosalind, looking at the maps "The animal habitat should be through this tunnel,"

Zane sighed as he followed her through the tunnel. Zane walked up behind Rosalind and took her hand. Rosalind looked up at her boyfriend.

"You are so stubborn and determined, no one can defy you," said Zane "It's one of the reasons I love you,"

"Ah! I love you, too," said Rosalind and they walked out of the tunnel and into a huge hall.

The hall was like a train station waiting area. Rosalind and Zane walked outside and looked around. Over a field and what looked like a drained river was a town of sorts.

"What is this place? It's like a ghost town," said Rosalind, then she heard a train "C'mon, let's see if we can find the animal habitat! I really want to write an article about it,"

Zane followed Rosalind as they jumped on the rocks where a river may have been. Rosalind took out her camera and took some souvenir pictures of the little town. The Sun began to drop behind the horizon.

"We better get going, Rosie-Rosebud," said Zane "C'mon,"

"In a minute, sweetheart. I_ really _want to find that animal habitat," said Rosalind, clasping her hands together "Please just stay a little longer?" and she put on a pouty face.

"Fine. I'll wait by the truck then," said Zane and he gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

"Thanks, hun!" Rosalind called to him.

"Love you, see ya in a few," Zane called out to her as he walked away.

"Love you too, Z!" Rosalind called.

Zane walked away... and he never saw her again.

* * *

><p>The Sun had set when dark shadows started to appear and the lights of the little town turned on. Rosalind looked around at everything that was starting. The 21-year-old college student started to turn and she ran back out of the town. As Rosalind jumped with the intention of jumping across the riverbed, she was not expecting to fall into a deep river. Rosalind sank to the bottom and she held her breath as best she could.<p>

Rosalind swam back to the edge of the river and climbed out. Some strange looking people looked down at her. An old lady with a disproportionate body looked down at her.

* * *

><p>"Just sign here and the job's your's," said the disproportionate old lady, causing a sheet of paper to fly over to Rosalind.<p>

Rosalind signed her name and the old lady, Yubaba, took it back.

"So. You've name is Rosalind?" Yubaba said.

"Y-yes, m-ma'am," Rosalind stammered, confused over everything that was happening.

"It's mine now," said Yubaba, removing it from the contract and grabbing the letters in her hand "You're name is now Rin, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Rin.

And she never saw Zane again...

...or remembered who she was or even the fact she was human.


End file.
